Trish Kimble
Trish Kimble is a character from The Grudge 2, portrayed by actress Jennifer Beals. Trish is Bill's newest wife and after moving to his apartment in Chicago, she crosses paths to a mysterious, supernatural force that is taken to the place. History After Bill and Trish married, she moved to his house and was fondly received by his oldest daughter Lacey and her best friend and neighbour Sally. Jake, however, still missed his deceased mother was reluctant of his stepmother. Trish assured she did not want to be called his "mom" and that he could talk to her whenever he needed to. One day, Trish was talking with her friend Nate on the phone, when she was surprised by a suspicious Bill. Trish told him she was talking to Nate and asked if he was fine. Bill told her he forgot his car keys, and Trish left to look for them, unaware that Bill was squeezing the keys in anger, until his hand bled. Lacey later found Jake hidden in his closet, and was told that Bill and Trish argued. The following morning, Bill woke up stressed out while Trish was already awake, attracted to something coming from the apartment next door. As Bill started complaining about her breakfest and distraction, Trish pured hot oil on his head and hit him with her frying pan, leaving Bill bleeding to death on the kitchen's floor. Later that night, when Lacey and Jake returned home, they found the apartment's door half opened, and Jake discovered his father's corpse on the couple's bedroom. He heard Lacey gasping in the bethroom and ran to there, only to find his sister dead as well. A possessed Trish suddenly appeared, calling for him from the bath, until she was dragged down by to ghostly hands and vanished. Aftermath Jake's psychiatrist, Dr. Francine Sullivan, told Lisa Morrison that she concluded Jake's hallucinations about a ghostly, dark-haired woman where a way to escape from reality after his whole family was supposedly murdered by Trish. Notes and trivia *Trish's storyline loosely references that of Yoshimi from Ju-on: The Curse 2. After she is possessed, Yoshimi also murders her husband Hiroshi using a pan. Trish's storyline is also similar to Matthew's, as both are possessed by the grudge curse and kill their partners in a supposed murder-suicide act. *In the alternate ending of The Grudge 2, Jake finds Trish's hanged corpse in an apartment next door, and later Mr. and Mr. Fleming's bodies in Allison's apartment. *It is not made clear if Lacey was murdered by the possessed Trish or Takeo's ghost itself. *Trish presumably became the suspect for the deaths of Sally, Mr. and Mrs. Fleming as well. * Dr. Sullivan collected a Japanese news report on Trish and Bill's deaths. Gallery grudge-trish.png|Trish arrives. Grudge-21.jpg|Bill and Trish talk to the Flemings. grudge-trish2.png|Trish spots Jake. grudge-trish3.png|Trish worries about Jake. grudge-trish4.png|Lacey welcomes Trish. grudge-trish5.png|Trish and Bill make a deal. grudge-trish7.png|The curse makes Bill suspicious of Trish. grudge-trish8.png|The grudge reaches Trish. Grudge2-2.jpg|Trish silences Bill. Grudge-trish6.png|Possessed Trish reveals herself to Jake. Grudge-tri.png|Trish's hanged corpse, from The Grudge 2 alternate ending. grudge-bill-tris.png|Pictured with Bill in a Japanese news report. Category:The Grudge characters Category:Female Characters Category:The Grudge Female Characters Category:Deceased Category:Possessed